


Running With Wolves

by BabyMilk



Series: requests [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Jokes, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Lots of come, M/M, Multiple Relationships, Pack Dynamics, Polyamorous Pack, Slight Dirty Talk, Slut Stiles Stilinski, Smut, Some Fluff, Stiles has like 6 boyfriends, Top Derek Hale, Top Vernon Boyd, a lot of sexual innuendos, pack mate Stiles, split scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is courted by his pack, but he doesn't play favorites </p><p> </p><p>Stiles/Everyone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running With Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenHeartLock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHeartLock/gifts).



> Oh geez this one's kinda long lol  
> I got a little carried away with the innuendos   
> each pairing has its own encounter so if you're only interested in one or more relationships over others you can skip ahead to those!
> 
> enjoy!!!

It all began in May. Stiles was the official pack human, doing human-y things from research to caretaking.   
The pack was bandaged and bleeding, Stiles removed the gooey gauze from Derek's now healed forearm “eughck.” Stiles made a twisted face of disgust, quickly launching the bandage into the nearby trash bin.  
Derek was amused, a friendly rumble sounded in his chest when he gently brushed his stubbly cheek against Stiles smooth one. Stiles started for a moment but smiled “you're welcome, big guy!”   
Derek grinned for a moment as Stiles turned to check on Isaacs bruised knuckles.

School became a cuddle-fest, Stiles was always accompanied by at least one wolf, Boyd often offered to carry Stiles’ many textbooks (Stiles took this as a friendly gesture of course), Isaac always stayed close and asked for help with study material, the doe eyes always won Stiles over even on his busiest homework nights.   
Scott started to text him more, always a “good morning!” or “how was your day?” text waiting for him.   
Jackson even warmed up to the human, often in the locker rooms he would make wolf-like snarls at his fellow teammates when they looked for a little too long or dared to make physical contact with Stiles.   
Derek became less aggressive in his own way, gentle pats or hair ruffles sent Stiles’ way when he did something to amuse the Alpha.   
Peter was flirtatious as ever, commenting on the amazing quality of the humans cooking or his delicious scent. 

Stiles loved these small affections, he felt closer to the pack than ever. Tonight was pizza night, Stiles elected for vegetarian style. “we’re wolves.” Jackson hissed “we don't live on vegetables.”   
Stiles scoffed “don't be such a bum, your health is important.” Peter hummed nearby “I much prefer YOUR bum, Stilinski.”   
Stiles gasped in brief horror “inappropriate!”   
“I agree with Jackson.” Boyd spoke up in his stoic way “everyone needs meat, especially you Stiles. Some nice, hot meat will do you good.”  
a glint shone in Boyds eye as Scott choked on his own laughter.   
“you're all so immature.” Stiles huffed, ears pink and he returned to the kitchen. 

 

School was no different. Their class homework consisted of haikus. “how's mine?” Scott asked, sliding his lined paper in Stiles direction. 

The surf on the rocks,  
Gentle rain falls on cedars,  
I will fuck you raw.

Stiles laughed loudly, snorting. “oh God, you're gonna get detention.” he returned Scott's haiku, not noticing the lustful look in the Wolf's gaze. 

Science with Isaac. Mixing chemicals always frightened the timid wolf. “got your goggles?” Stiles asked, positioning the measuring glass over the glass beaker (filled with a very ominous green liquid)

“release your fluids!” the teacher called. Isaac flushed but said nothing. Stiles did as instructed, pouring the clear chemical into the green.   
The beaker became hot in Stiles’ hand, white foam quickly formed before launching into the air and onto the desk.  
The foam took on a wet, slimy consistency. “aaw, man.” Stiles groaned, some white slime stuck in his hair.   
Isaac was shaking in agony, his face a deep red and his poor dick twitching. 

 

“ready?” Stiles asked, rolling his sleeves to his elbows. “sure.” Derek grunted. Today Stiles was conducting cooking lessons. Derek had asked to be taught and as the pack chef Stiles was more than happy to oblige.   
“take your knife.” Derek did as instructed.   
Together they took to the raw slab of meat. “back and forth, back and forth.” Stiles said, rhythmically sliding his knife through the soft skin “now you try.”  
Derek did. Careful to keep from cutting his fingers Derek thrusted his knife into the cut. “good!” Stiles praised him with a friendly back slap.   
“it's very firm and raw.” Stiles pointed “you'll have to make sure your tools are nice and sharp!”

 

It was strange to see Peter gathering wood. “do you need help?” Stiles asked, his own bundle of sticks safely snug under his arm. Peter smirked “I've got more wood than you can handle.”   
Stiles scoffed “grow up!” he shouted, flushing. 

Gifts began to show up around the beginning if April, poor Isaac trembling when he asked Stiles if he wanted to “lick his lollipop.”  
Stiles laughed “did Scott put you up go this?” he asked, accepting the treat anyway. 

Boyd appeared with a bag. “a package.”   
“oh. is it for someone?” Stiles asked, the dark man nodded. He outstretched his arm, offering the flashy bag to the human.   
Stiles thanked him just as Scott threw himself between them “I have a gift! For you!!” he shouted frantically, shoving a decorative box in Stiles’ arms. “oh, geez, thanks.”   
A snowball effect landed Stiles with multiple gifts in his arms. The boy wobbled to hold the tower. He thanked each man individually, Isaac sweetly offered to help carry the items to Stiles’ room.

 

STILES/JACKSON 

The locker room. The locker room was the last place Stiles expected to be jumped.   
They were alone, both boys changing after lacrosse practice.   
Jackson couldn't help himself when his eyes wandered. The jock-strap hugged Stiles’ ass so perfectly, exposing his cute cheeks to anyone who would look.  
Jackson stared “nice ass.”  
Stiles looked shocked for a moment “thanks.” he laughed, turning away to set down his folded trousers.   
A loud slap sounded, Jackson grabbed a large handful of the boys ass. Stiles squealed, lost his balance and fell hands first, presenting himself to Jackson.   
“God.” he hissed “you're so damn sexy.” Jackson crouched behind the boy, parting Stiles’ ass.   
Stiles flushed deep red, looking over his shoulder “J-Jackson-?!” Stiles broke off into a whimper when a hot tongue touched his hole.   
Jackson groaned at the perfume taste, groping himself through his briefs. Stiles whimpered as a wet heat slid over his hole over and over.  
Suddenly the heat disappeared, Jackson pulled away from Stiles’ flavorful hole and licked his chops with satisfaction.   
Stiles whined “nooooo…” he whispered. Jackson smirked, massaging the flesh in his palm “don't stop, please.” Stiles bowed his head in shame. . Jackson growled appreciatively “don't you worry, baby.” with a clawed hand Jackson drew his hard cock from his briefs. Stroking his shaft the wolf returned to licking Stiles hole.   
Stiles mewled, back arching as Jackson finally wiggled his tongue into the boys opening, allowing the muscle to tighten occasionally Jackson stimulated Stiles’ insides, the taste of sweet citrus and fruit coating his mouth.   
Stiles cried out when he came, legs trembling and threatening to give out from under him. Jackson used his free hand to cup Stiles’ dick, stimulating the slit when the last spurts of cum shot out. Stiles took a moment to catch his breath, pulled away from Jackson and sat on the bench to watch the other male jerk himself off. Stiles gulped with a dry throat as he watched the head of Jacksons hard cock disappear and reappear in his own fist.   
Stiles’ soft dick gave a weak stir against his thigh when Jackson released, white landing on his thighs. Jackson rest his head against Stiles’ abdomen, eyes tightly shut.  
“Jackson…” Stiles whispered “I know what’s been going on. You’re all trying to court me.”   
Jackson let out a frustrated sigh. Thin fingers raked through his hair “But you’re all my pack… I couldn’t bring myself to deny any of you.”   
With a gentle kiss on the head Jackson helped Stiles clean up and dress to leave. 

 

DEREK/STILES

“you smell like Jackson.” Derek announced, arms folded against his muscled chest as he watched the thin boy toss salad. “Oh…” Stiles blushed shyly “What did he do?” Derek suddenly sounded rough, face dark when he advanced to Stiles, hand slamming aggressively on the marble counter. “He didn’t do anything!” Stiles raised his voice in alarm “We just….” Stiles could feel his face grow hotter. “y’now.”  
Derek’s eyes narrowed. “I know you’re courting me.” Stiles said, struggling to look the alpha in the face “I told Jackson that I couldn’t choose between any of you.”   
Derek remained silent.   
“Say something please.” Stiles adopted a look of concern and sadness.   
“So you’re accepting all of us? As mates?” Derek asked, still looking quite suspicious. Stiles pondered. “If you’ll allow it…”   
With a loud crash the salad was tossed to the floor, Stiles pushed against the counter from behind. “Derek!” He shouted, memories of the locker room flooding back.   
“A pack bitch.” Derek growled, tucking his nose against Stiles’ shoulder. “Our bitch.” he licked a sloppy stripe to the boys ear.   
Stiles mewled, back arching to grind against Dereks crotch. “It’s a big job.” Dereks large, warm hand slid under Stiles’ shirt, searching out his chest. “Keeping six wolves satisfied.” with blunt, human teeth Derek nibbled on Stiles’ throat.  
“oooh.” Stiles’ moaned “I’ll do it, I’ll take care of everyone.” Stiles closed his eyes in ecstasy, warmth blooming in his tummy when Derek yanked down his jeans.   
“Good boy.” Stiles yelped when a hard, warm pole of flesh rubbed between his wet cheeks, his hole still somewhat loose from Jacksons mouth.   
“god, you’re so open.” Derek huffed into his ear, playing with his earlobe and biting it. “c’mon, alpha.” Stiles giggled, pushing his ass up and out to show Deek he was eager.   
Derek entered him with a hiss, placing both hands on Stiles’ hips to push his way inside. Stiles moaned softly, eyes clenching shut when he felt the ache of being penetrated.   
Crying and shivering Stiles allowed Derek to rock the both of them when he thrusted, Dereks deep, manly grunts churning Stiles’ belly.   
The kitchen became hot, the air full of their heavy breathing and gutteral moans. Stiles brushed his sweaty locks from his face, feeling sweat cling to his shirt.   
A sudden and shocking orgasm ripped through his body, Stiles scraping his blunt nails across the smooth surface of the counter.  
“Cum in me.” Stiles huffed “fill me.” Derek snarled, nails lengthening to prick into the flesh of Stiles’ thighs. The boy felt liquid heat flood his insides, Dereks cock softened inside. Derek gently nibbled onto Stiles’ shoulder, affectionately kissing his jaw. 

SCOTT/STILES

“oh my god.” Stiles groaned, back hitting the bed. “What’s up?” Scott asked, scribbling notes down in his three ring binder. “My ass is killing me!” Stiles whined, flipping onto his tummy.   
“TMI, dude.” Scott laughed. Stiles laughed “Whatever, I bet you and Allison talk about that shit all the time.”   
an uncomfortable silence filled the room. “You’re still with Allison, right?” Stiles asked, suddenly concerned. Scott scoffed “nah.” he said “I have a pack to worry about.” he said “And you.”  
Stiles laughed at the jab. “You’ll get back together eventually, you always do.”   
Scott shook his head, eyes focused on his paper “Not this time.”  
Stiles watched his friend worriedly, head rested on the blanket.   
Sitting up properly Stiles crawled to Scotts side. As the other male continued to write Stiles wrapped one arm around Scotts shoulder, the other massaging the boys leg. Scott laughed nervously “Quit it.” He said, playfully jostling Stiles’ hand from his shoulder.  
Stiles smiled, hand inching closer to Scotts groin. “hey... “ Scott huffed, face turning pink.  
Stiles kissed the wolves cheek “Let me distract you.” Stiles wiggled his fingers against Scotts jean fly, gripping the bulge in his jeans.  
“Don’t, man, you don’t have to…” Scott trailed off in a daze when Stiles’ hand pulled out his half mast cock, stroking it to full hardness.   
“Sorry if I’m not very good.” Stiles felt his own face heating up “I’ve never given a handy before…” Stiles chuckled.  
a deep heat filled the room, Stiles taking a careful hold of the werewolves cock, fist sliding up and down the hardening flesh. “f-faster…” Scott whined, watching Stiles bite his lip to do as commanded.  
Quickening his pace Stiles used the precum to slick the skin. A sloppy sound filled the room, Stiles flushing dark red when Scott humped upwards into his embrace. “oh shit.” Scott moaned gripping the covers.   
Stiles whimpered, using his free hand to rake over the sensitive head. Scott gasped, hissing in pleasure when Stiles suddenly grasped his balls.   
“oh god oh god.” Scott huffed, moaning and groaning as he raised his hips up into the humans touch.   
“Are you close?” Stiles asked, head dizzy “Y-yeah… I think so.” Scott mumbled, heart beating fast in his chest.   
Stiles glanced at his friend before leaning down, hand holding the cock by the base as he slid his mouth over the head and gave suction.  
Scott gasped and groaned loudly, cum spurting into Stiles’ mouth without warning.  
Stiles released the softening dick, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. “Damn.” Scott laughed nervously, leaning back on his hands “You’re welcome.” Stiles grinned. 

 

ISAAC/STILES

A few days later Isaac had asked Stiles for help with his homework, all of their textbooks and papers spread randomly throughout the room.  
It didn’t take long for both boys to get distracted, Isaac nervously giving Stiles the occasional kiss on his lips or cheek, slowly moving closer to Stiles.  
“What’s up, hun?” Stiles asked sweetly, the wolf trembling with nerves. “I-I uhm…” Isaac mumbled “I love you.” he said, tears brimming in his eyes.   
Stiles smiled affectionately, holding Isaacs shoulders. “Kiss?” Stiles asked, nosing Isaacs cheek. Isaac flushed, leaning forward to give Stiles a sweet, chaste kiss. They kissed again, again and again, Isaac finally allowing Stiles to enter his tongue, twisting their tongues together like wet snakes.   
Isaac whimpered into Stiles’ mouth, clumsily working Stiles’ zipper. Stiles giggled as Isaac finally released the humans soft dick, nervously touching it. “Here.” Stiles said “Let me.”  
Stiles unbuttoned Isaacs fly, using one hand to hold both of their cocks together.  
Stiles kissed Isaac’s bashful face, smiling softly as he began to stroke.   
Together they moaned a little, shoulders snug together and occasionally kissing.  
They stayed relatively quiet, the occasional groan or mewl coming from one of the boys, mouths occupied with sweet kisses, their free hands intertwined. 

BOYD/STILES

Stiles rarely felt Boyds touch, the wolf was usually reserved and kept with brief touches and smiles.   
It was a surprise when Stiles felt a warm hand slide across his backside, gently cupping it. “Boyd!” Stiles cried in alarm, nearly dropping the book he was returning to the shelf. The man apologized for startling him, “Did you need something?” Stiles asked, smiling. Boyd became somewhat bashful “I don’t want to burden you.” 

\--

Boyd was gentle, he was large like Derek, muscular and nearly twice Stiles’ size, and was always concerned that he may crush poor Stiles under his weight.  
Stiles, in his genius, came up with an easy solution.  
Riding.   
Stiles pushed Boyd down by his naked chest, their skin a startling contrast. Stiles moaned when the large cock split his hole. Boyd huffed, throwing his head back when the humans hips began to sway and swivel.  
“You’re so big.” Stiles whimpered, sliding his hips upwards before forcing himself downwards.  
Boyd took a strong hold of Stiles’ hips, manipulating the boy in a circular motion. Stiles made high pitched noises, pushing hair back from his face.   
The room felt small and closed in, Stiles’ hole was slick with Dereks cum from earlier in the day, a loud, perverse squelching sound filled the air along with Boyds drawn out groans.

Boyd was usually quiet during their ‘mating’, making only the occasional grunt, his scrunched face the only sign of pleasure. Stiles always did his best to force sounds from Boyd, moving enthusiastically, trying to act seductive or slutty in the mans lap.  
Today Boyd seemed especially sensitive, bouncing his hips in time with Siles, their hips meeting with slapping sounds. The mattress and bed frame moved in tandem, the occasional bump against the wall sending vibrations through their legs. 

Stiles mewled when the massive cock in his ass pushed against his prostate, sending crippling sparks through his body. “Please - I can’t!” Stiles whimpered, leaning back on his hands, allowing Boyd to use him. 

They synchronized, Boyd finally allowing himself to moan, his sounds slowly growing in volume as his climax approached.   
Stiles whined when the wolf erupted in his body. White, gooey cum dripped from Stiles’ wet hole. 

 

PETER/STILES

“no.” Stiles refused, gently pushing Peter away. Peter was always incredibly flirtatious, making loud innuendos and obvious sexual gestures in Stiles direction. Peter made a pouty face, holding Stiles by his lower back, hands spread just above his ass. “I’m still aching from yesterday.”   
“Hmmmm… I’m sure we can solve that.” Peter gently brushed hair from over Stiles’ ear. The boy blushed lightly, heart clenching from the affection. “I’ll blow you.” Stiles said, determined.   
Peter grinned, satisfied, and took a step back. The man gestured to his jeans.  
“You jerk.” Stiles laughed, poking Peters chest playfully before moving to his knees.   
Stiles carefully unzipped Peters fly, pushing the fabric to the side before releasing the older mans cock. He was already hard. Stiles scoffed playfully, inserting the flesh into his mouth.   
Stiles carefully slicked him up with his tongue, spit forming at the corner of his mouth. Stiles carefully moved back and forth, Peters dick slick and shiny from his saliva.   
Peter smiled, letting out a breath as Stiles suckled on his head.   
By now the boy was fairly skilled in giving head, although Stiles admits he’s still a bit nervous about accidentally biting someone.   
The room was mostly silent, a quiet humming and slick sounds coming from the boys throat.   
He carefully deep throated Peter, the muscles of his throat closing and tightening around Peter occasionally. The man groaned in approval, hand cupping the back of Stiles’ head to set a good pace.   
The man was attentive, careful to watch Stiles to ensure the boys safety, also enjoying the look of a wet penis entering and exiting the boys mouth.   
“You’re such a good boy.” He murmured, Stiles opened his doe eyes, staring up at the older man with a painfully innocent look.  
A deep warmth appeared in the mans chest at the angelic look on Stiles’ face, the dirty reality of such a kind look being occupied with another mans cock.  
Peter came, letting out a grunt as Stiles carefully swallowed his load, thin strings of white leaving the corners of his lips.  
Peter chuckled “should’ve warned you.” he said, watching Stiles release his softened cock, strings attaching to the skin.   
Stiles swallowed and coughed.


End file.
